


HOTEL

by Lucylucylucy



Category: 18+ - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucylucylucy/pseuds/Lucylucylucy





	HOTEL

三省向来知道毕处对他的想法，只是没想到这个考究的上司性欲居然这么强烈，就比如现在…………

三省被抵在酒店的墙上，身上只有一件宽大的衬衫。明明离床只有几步远，却猛地被毕处抱了起来，没来得及反应就被毕处疯狂地探入唇间，无处闪躲的舌头只能乖乖任由摆弄，涎水从嘴角流出，口腔温热的触感和背后冷冰冰的大理石又让三省无比清醒。

毕处抬起了他的两条腿，扔上了床，欺身压下亲吻着三省的脖子，又不断挑拨着下面滑嫩的花心。三省的脖子是怕痒的，而被玩弄的小穴又不断刺激着他的神经，他又笑又喘，更是媚入了毕处的骨头…………本想拍打他弹性十足的臀肉，却变成了划按着圈，三省舒服地哼哼着，每一声喘的尾音都缓慢地往嗓眼里收着，而腰也小幅度地抬起又放下…………

毕又去舔着乳尖，灵活的舌按着它左右晃动，另一边的乳尖不愿在空气中受冷落，三省用手遮住了它，另一只手试图遮住毕处的双眼。

“这么不乖吗？”

毕处假装气恼地撅着嘴，三省惊恐万状，老老实实放下两只手，迷醉的看着他 。

“啵”，毕处在额头吻了一下就开始松自己的腰带了，风一样地将肉棒顶入花心，“啊啊啊，太……太大了……啊，呜啊，啊…………啊……”

这样“精彩”的声音只有毕处能听到，毕竟这4位数的酒店不仅大，隔音效果也相当不错。

毕处大力地抽插着，三省像陷入沼泽一般在情欲里挣扎，却不知身体早以迎合着这样的汪洋大海，白浊射在毕处的腰上，有些歪了，屋里咸湿的味道倒真像置身大海…………

和平日里肖想的美人共赴巫山是何等的快乐，毕处全身似是染上了三省的潮红，不断地运动又加深着红，在黏腻的水声里更加艳丽………

做了一会儿，毕处从床头柜上拿起了事先准备好的玫瑰，让三省叼着，三省已被艹得晕乎乎了，不满这样的形式主义，将花几片几片地扯下，撒在自己身上，不要命地问：“就一次吗？体力这么差？”

毕处笑出了声，稍微用毛巾擦一下脸上的汗就又开始了负距离接触。滢滢的泪滴在床单上，三省神情涣散，快感在体内逐步累积，也不知是第几次潮吹了…………


End file.
